


wavelength

by alambils



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, no romance in this just some good buddies, tim is a clueless rich kid, undercover mission gets blown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alambils/pseuds/alambils
Summary: Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown get made on an undercover mission following a fruit-based mishap on Tim's part. As a result, they find themselves stuck in a room. To get out and retrieve the flash drive their mission was based around in the first place, the two heroes need to find some common ground.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	wavelength

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I have every intention of making this a two parter but if I don't (and I have a strong track record of... not), this story wraps up relatively well on its own. Anyways! I post basically as soon as I'm done writing so there might be some issues. Also Tim and Steph are not dating because one or both of them are gay okay goodnight. but they are best friends

“So… that didn’t exactly go as planned.” 

“Yeah? I really couldn’t have guessed,” Stephanie Brown threw her companion a sarcastic glance and slumped against the damp wall. “Why did we even have to do this anyways?”

Tim Drake sat down besides here and loosened his tie. “Cass wasn’t available for the mission and I don’t know, I guess I don’t like the idea of _drug lords_ setting up camp in Gotham.” 

“I get all that, but why did we have to do _this?_ ” Stephanie gestured to her elegant blue gown and Tim’s tailored tuxedo. “Black tie always makes me feel a little out of place. Also, do you know how much this dress cost? I swear, I have had it with rich people. No one needs a dress that costs as much as a used car. Or a new car! I could have sworn some dresses in that closet had more zeroes on their tags than… than a thing with a lot of zeroes!” 

Tim had approached her a few days before with the mission. He had gotten word that a major player in the Gotham City drug trade would be attending a private gala to pass off a flash drive full of sensitive information. He wanted her to act as his plus one on the inside to retrieve the drive without making a scene. Stephanie knew the importance of this mission, of course, but hadn’t really wanted to go. She had initially tried to get out of it by claiming that she had nothing to wear. Tim had just given her a look that said “really?” and took her to a closet in the cave that she had never really noticed before. It was small, but god help the person that underestimates Alfred's ability to pack. The closet was completely full of name brand dresses and tuxedos, the kind that Stephanie had only seen in magazines and fancy shop windows. Tim encouraged her to pick out whatever she liked and even though Stephanie knew Bruce could certainly afford any destruction that was bound to happen that night, she picked out the cheapest dress. Even then, the thought of treating something that could easily cover a couple of classes at college like it was disposable made her skin crawl. 

“I understand but I, and this is just my personal feelings on the matter, would rather feel uncomfortable for a few hours than let a drug ring run rampant through the streets. But maybe that’s just me.” Tim attempted to loosen his tie some more but was stopped by the knot getting tangled up in the silk fabric. After a few tugs, he pulled it off his neck and threw it at the wall, frustrated. The sudden violent movements changed the atmosphere in the small basement closet the pair was stuck in. Stephanie bristled, moving away so slightly it was almost imperceptible. Silence. The pipes overhead creaked with the weight of whatever was running through them and if a person really tried, they could hear a mouse in some other corner of the basement enjoying its scavenged meal. “It’s just a mission, Steph.”

“I know.” The answer was short but the words were heavy. They hung in the air between them, neither of them willing to reach up first and pop them, to deal with the implications. “It’s the job. I knew what I was signing up for.”

“Usually when people say that they’re talking about the life or death kind of situations, not the ‘put on a fancy dress and go to a fancy party’ kind of situations.” Trying to lighten the mood, Tim bumped Stephanie’s shoulder with his own. He could feel her muscles tensing and pulled back quickly. 

Stephanie wouldn’t meet Tim’s gaze. It wasn’t his fault that she was upset, not really. It was easy to blame him, after all he was the reason they were stuck in the dirty… broom closet? She still wasn’t really sure where they were. They used the invitation of Samson 'Pegleg' Lodes (Stephanie laughed for at least five minutes over this name before being informed she would be entering as ‘Desirae Cheers’), an underworlder notorious for being a hermit, to gain entrance to the party. Unfortunately for them, he was also notorious for being allergic to kiwi, a fact Tim seemed to have forgotten when helping himself to the fruit bar. When he didn’t end up going into anaphylactic shock, people knew something was up.

After a moment of awkward silence, Steph glanced over at Tim. He was still angled in towards her, a silent act of apology. Steph was still angry, she knew her anger would be on the “low” setting for at least a couple more hours, but she also knew they couldn’t sit in this outrageously unclean room for that long. Weighing the options, she eventually decided that reciprocating an attempt at humour would be a much better decision than doubling down. There was still a mission to do, after all, and as much as she hated to admit it, Tim was right. Being uncomfortable was a small price to pay to do some good. She breathed a laugh. “I can’t believe I didn’t know you were such a fan of kiwi.”

“Who, me?” Tim picked up on Stephanie’s intentions immediately, his voice betraying the gratitude he had meant to hide. “Oh, yeah. Can’t get enough of them. All my friends call me ‘Kiwi Boy.’ Who knew my greatest love would betray me in such a way.” 

Despite herself, Steph snorted. “Well, ‘Kiwi Boy’, if you help me find a way out of here I promise I’ll buy you four kiwis.” 

“Only four?” 

“Keep yapping and it’ll be zero.” Stephanie and Tim look at each other for a moment, an unspoken understanding. They needed to be at their best to complete their mission and to be at their best their emotions needed to be on the same wavelength. Sometimes it worked if they were both angry, their emotions so in tune they wouldn’t even have to speak. Once, it even worked when they were incredibly tired. The knowledge that the other was both supporting them and counting on them kept them alert in their thirty sixth hour of being awake. Today, though, they seemed to settle into what was familiar. Friendliness with a side of humour and a heaping helping of knowing the other would never leave them behind. 

It was with this knowledge that Tim stood up, half heartedly tried to brush off his tux, and offered a hand to Stephanie. As she was pulling herself to her feet, her foot caught on the bottom of her gown and pulled her right back down, taking Tim down with her. 

“Absolutely ridiculous,” Steph muttered to herself. Frustrated, she grabbed as much fabric as she could and carefully attempted to stand back up.

“You know,” Tim said, popping back up so quickly Stephanie wondered for a moment if it was possible he was spring loaded, “Cass taught me this really cool trick on how to deal with long dresses. You just take something sharp and cut it at-” 

“ _Cut_ it?” Stephanie’s eyebrows were working overtime as she stared at him incredulously. “There is no way I am going to purposefully destroy this dress, you weirdo. Did you see the price tag? It would make an angel softly weep.” Though she tried to keep her outrage closer to ‘mock’ outrage, she could tell Tim was a little sheepish. Good, she thought. A little embarrassment never killed anyone…. she hoped. “Anyways, Cass taught me a few things too. One such thing being how to _tie_ a gown so it’s out of the way. No destruction needed.” 

A few moments and a lot of swearing later, Stephanie’s gown was battle ready. “We need to get that flash drive.” Steph felt a new wave of determination wash over her. She might not feel comfortable in formal clothing or at fancy parties, but kicking bad guy ass? Yeah, that was something she could deal with.

“I mean, yeah, certainly important, but I’m more concerned about the immediate issue.” Tim gestured around at the small room. Steph made a face which Tim knew meant he had made a good point. “So, step one: find a way out of here. Step two: get that flash drive.” 

“Step three: save the day.” Steph, her voice filled with pretend seriousness.

“You know, just a typical Thursday.” Tim intoned back. 

“What are we waiting for?” Stephanie grinned. “Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you liked it, feel free to leave a kudo or a comment (if you leave a comment i will give you a kidney if ever you require one). the second chapter will focus on them having to actually get back into the party and get the drive. have a great day and stay safe!


End file.
